


Alluring roomates

by R3N_lotus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Bedroom Sex, Chair Sex, Clothed Sex, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, F/M, Floor Sex, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, Modern Era, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reylo AU Week, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Soft Ben Solo, Some Plot, Sweet/Hot, Wall Sex, hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3N_lotus/pseuds/R3N_lotus
Summary: When rey is tired of hearing the sqeeking sounds of the bed banging on her wall late at night from her friends.Rey finds a convient place closer to school with a new roommate.The mysterious and dark Ben Solo.She's going to understand why her previous roommates couldn't keep there hands off each other.





	1. Self plessure

**Author's Note:**

> My first reylo story! IV been wanting to write a reylo story for wail and now that i have Im really exited. Comments are deeply appreciated.

***

Rey sat on the couch facing him across the coffee table. It looked like a nice apartment that was well furnished. 

It was explained on the flyer on campus that his old roommate had moved out and that he needed a new one as soon as possible. It worked out for her since the place was close to campus and that she was tired of walking in on Finn and Rose when she came home.

She fiddled with her own fingers as he explained the ground rules. Looking at him now, he does look familiar. He had dark shoulder length hair that fell in loose waves. A thin light pink scar was slashed over his right eye. It curved down to his neck hidding under the collar of his dark Grey t-shirt. She wondered how he got the scar. In his own way he was attractive. 

 

She snapped back into the conversation when he sat forward toward her. His elbows resting on his knees, hands clapped together. 

"How soon can you pay your part of the rent? " he asked smoothly.

She smoothed back a strand of hair from her messy bun.

"Ill have the money at the end of this week. I can be moved in by tomorrow" she replyed back.

He stood up from his chair. 

"I guess were done here. You can check out your room before you leave if you want " he moved around the coffee table .

"Yes, I would. Thank you" she stood up as well. 

He gestured for her to follow him. They walked down the long hallway together. They first passed by white double doors. 

"Washer, and dryer" he pointed at the doors. They passed by an other closed door.  
"My room, and that is the bathroom" he jerked his thumb to the doors. They turned around a sharp corner where it looked to be the last door.

"And this will be your room" he turned the door knob pushing the door open. She stepped inside the empty carpet room. The walls were eggshell white and smooth. On her left was a closet with double doors. On the opposite wall one horizontal slider window with no blinds faced out to the streets two stories below. The room was a decent size. The room was better than she could imagine it would be.

"I have class in the morning tomorrow, but ill be here at noon when you swing bye to settle in your things" he spoke from the doorway.

"Noon sounds good to me" rey turned back to face him.

He walked her back to the front door and opened it for her. She stepped out into the hot summer afternoon and turned back to him.

"Goodbye. Ill see you tomorrow" rey began to step down the metal stairs.

"Bye" Ben lifted his hand in farewell. He closed the door with a soft click.

"Damn" Ben mumbled .

***

(Next day)

"You don't have to move out peanut. You know you will always have a place here" Finn put the last of reys box on the bed of his truck. It was so hot outside that he wore his old grey basketball shorts with a drifit leeveless blue shirt. His feet was covered in tennis shoes for comfort as he moved around the packed boxes on the bed of his truck.

"I know that. I just wonder if its normal to have sex every single day like you and rose have been doing" rey opened the passenger door jumping in the seat.

"Were in our honeymoon phase. Its only natural to have sex" Finn stepped in the driver's side. Turning the key to start the engine with a roar. He pushed down the visor to grab his orange shades to slid them on his face. Both waited for the a/c to start before closing there doors shut.

"Its not natural for me to have an eyeful of you and rose getting at it everytime I come home" rey slid on her shades. The sun glaring harshly through the window.

"One day peanut you going to find someone that you really like, and you will know what your missing" Finn pulled into the street.

"Well see" rey rolled down her car door window . The warm breeze rustling her high pony tail.

***

It was a twenty minute drive as they took the back roads to reys new place. They arrived at the apartment parking space seven minutes after twelve. Rey stepped out of the truck slamming the door shut.

Walking to the back of the truck, she pulled down the door then grabbed the first taped shut box that she saw. Her dark brown cargo shorts ridden up a bit when she pulled another box closer to the end of the truck.

"Ready?" rey held a box by the handles on the sides.

"Ya. Lets get this over with" Finn grabbed a box as well. They claimed the stairs with no problem. The heat was quickly getting to them as they made it to the door. 

"Here we are" rey knocked on the door three times. The door swung open revealing her new roommate. Today, He wore dark jeans and a black short sleeve shirt. His hair slightly disheveled. 

"Your here on time" he opened the door wider letting her step inside.

"I have more boxes down stairs. I was wondering if you could leave the door unlocked for us" she shifted the box on her hip.

"Sure, let me take that for you" he reached out taking the box from her arms. He held it under his arm with no problem. 

"Oh, thank you" rey smiled up to him.

"Its not a problem" Ben shrugged.

"Rey?" Finn walked to rey side. "Hey man. Im Finn. Friend of rey's" Finn stuck out his hand to the tall young man.

"Nice to meet you" Ben reached out shaking Finns hand in a strong grip.

"Like wise" Finn slid his hand back to hold the box he was carrying.

"I can take that for you" Ben nodded to Finns box. Finn looked to the heavy box that Ben was holding with one arm.

"You sure? Its pretty hefty " Finn held out the taped box.

"Its not a problem" Ben scooped it up. Balancing it on his shoulder as he turned walking toward reys room.

Rey began to walk back down the stairs with Finn right behind her.

"He's got the brute strength of a gorilla" Finn murmured to rey.

She scoffed fighting back a laugh.

"He was just being nice Finn" both made it back to the truck. Rey took one black duffle bag filled with her clothes inside. Wail finn took another box that was labeled "books" in black sharpy. 

"Nice? If you want to call it that" Finn gave her a knowing look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" rey took a step on the stairs in front of her friend. Sweat began to soak through her off white tank top from the heat as she climbed up the stairs once again.

Finn lowered his voice as they spotted the open door of Ben's apartment. "What I mean is, he seems to be into you" 

Rey stopped at the top of the stairs looking down to her friend that was two steps down.

" That's ridiculous. How would you know that? You just met the man" 

"Im a dude as well. If I like a girl I would want to impress her too" Finn shrugged his shoulder's.

Rey rolled her eyes behind her dark shades.

"Which is?" rey turned back to walk to the open door.

"Brute gorilla strength" Finn whispered loudly for her to hear.

They finished unloading the truck from reys things by the next 45 minutes with the help of Ben. Rey set the last box on the carpet of her room. She had about twelve boxes of her personal belongings and two duffle bags filled with her clothes, and one box filled with only shoes.

Rey walked Finn out to his truck when he left. "If he does anything to you. Call me" Finn closed his door. "I can take care of myself, but ill keep that in mind" rey began walking back to the stairs. 

"See ya later" Finn reversed out of the parking space. Rey watched as he drove off and turned right as soon as he pasted the open automatic metal gates.

***

Since the day that rey moved in with Ben, she noticed that he kept to himself. He didn't talk to her much. Only greeting her when they saw eachother in the morning. But, other than that. Ben was either in his room, or out of the apartment. 

It turned out that they go to the same school. She had seem him carrying a sketch book around. She saw that his hands were slightly smeared with charcoal when he came home. She thought that he must be a art major student. 

For the two weeks that they've been living together she had found him even more attractive. His hair was slightly messy as if he combed it back with his fingers during the day. His nose looked liked it was broken some time ago making her more intrigued with his character. His eyes were a deep brown like a hot cup of coa coa. 

He leaves his bedroom door open sometimes when he does his homework. She had seen some crumpled up paper on the floor. There were sketches on paper that was thumb tacked to the wall above his wooden desk that was covered with a stack of books and paper. Walking pass his door, she had seen him wearing glasses. He looked smarter, and God help her, more handsome.

But, she had to keep telling herself that they were roommates. She couldn't risk anything that would put them in a weird situation. 

Rey made her way to the bathroom down the hall from her room. That was right next to Ben's room. His door was open again letting out light into the hallway. 

She turned the knob of the bathroom door, letting herself in. Rey locked the door behind her as she started to run the water from the bath. She turned the handle to switch it to shower. After undressing herself, she stepped in under the cool water, sliding the curtain closed. She sighed as the presser of the water hit her back just right. Skwirting some new bodywash in her hand she began to wash away her problems, and her sexual frustration of Ben Solo.

He was in her head and he wasn't even trying. She rinsed the soap off her body when a thought crossed her mind.  
Her hand began to drift down to the mound of her sex. Her fingers dipped into her folds as she thought of him. She never had sex before, but that doesn't stop her from pleasuring herself.

She widened her feet a bit more to finger herself. Her other hand cupped her own breast rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. The pressure of the water hitting the bottom of the tub masked her soft panting. With her eyes closed she imagined that her hands were his large ones. His digits pumping in and out of her. Him circling his thumb over her clit. She squealed out his name when she finally cam on her own hands.

Her eyes widened in realization. She heard her name being called down the hallway in a question. In panic she turned off the water and jumped out of the tub wrapping herself with the first towel that she saw. She looked around for her clothes only to remember that she didn't bring them with her.

She swung open the bathroom door when she bummed her face into something solid. 

Rey looked up seeing Ben in only his black sweat pants. She could see the scar on his face continue down to the top of his right pectoral. 

"Rey? What's wrong?" his face looked worried. His hands were braced on the door fram. 

"What?" she tighten her grip on the towel around her lean body. 

"I heard you scream my name. What happened?" Ben looked over her shoulder. She looked at his toned chest as he leaned in close.

"I...ah...I saw...a cockroach " she cleared her throat. 

"A roach? " Benn pulled back to look at her face. She saw his cheeks flush as he looked a bit lower. She looked down on herself to see that the towel was small. It stopped at the top of her thighs. There was a slit from the towel that ran up on her side. It barley covered her body. Leaving little to the imagination. 

"Sorry" he stepped aside to let her pass. She hurriedly walked to her room. Just as she began to close her door. Rey caught his eyes looking at her.

***

When her door was completely closed. He walked to his room closing the door as well as locking it.

He quickly pulled his hardening penis out of his sweats. He started at a slow pace closing his eyes. His mind instantly thought about Rey. Her wearing those thin small pajama shorts showing off her sexy tanned legs. Her just now in a small towel.

He stroked faster as he imagined her small hand pumping him instead of his own. Her lips on his cock sucking him off. He held back a moan as he cam on his hand.


	2. Sexual tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's side of the story when be first saw rey at school

Her hands gripped him perfectly on his shaft. His head leaned back as he felt her lips kiss his tip. 

Her breath tickled the inside of his thigh when he kept hearing a annoying beeping sound.

He bolted awake from his dream of rey. He groaned as he turned over to grab his phone from his night stand. He punched the stop button as be stayed laying down on his back for a few more minutes. 

Rey, she was in his head and he didn't know how to handle it. His last roommate Hux was a piece of shit. But her, she was someone extrodinary. 

For the past two weeks that they have been living together has gone smoothly so far. Before they officially met. He had noticed her at school before. He would walk passed her in the hallways, and see her sit at the library working. 

He had a geature drawing for homework that week, so he began to draw the people in the room. Some were reading books. Others on there computers with there headphones in there ears as they worked. Then he started to draw her. 

Her hair was in a high pony tail on that day. She was looking through a a thick plain book taking notes from it. She scribbled in her notebook then began reading again. Turning to a fresh page in his sketch book. His hand started to move. Ben sketched out her frame first. One hand on the book. The other rested on her chin as she read. Then he drew out the details of her outfit.

She wore a dark blue sweater with dark jeans and brown ankle boots. The sleeves of her sweater ran down to her nuckels. He had to admit to himself. She is a pretty cute girl. 

She was a pretty good model to use for his gesture drawing to practice. He drew other people too, he wasn't a creep. But he couldn't help to capture her natural state. He would draw her hands. How she held her pen between her thumb and pointed finger. Her legs, when they cross from the ankles below the table. 

He started to catch himself checking her out and mentally scolded himself. He went to other places around the school to draw other people. The courtyard. The café. The benches at the front of campus. 

He walked down the hallways to head to the parking lot when he saw her. Her eyes drifted to his when she past by him. She was really cute. 

After Hux left. He hung up some flyers to look for a new roommate. He had his name and the address of the apartment with his contact number. Some pictures he had put at the bottom of the information. 

Soon he got a call from his cell phone. He answered, and was a bit surprised find out a girl named Rey was interested to check out the room. 

When she came on the date that they agreed for her to come over. His heart beat leaped at the sight of her at his door.

"Rey"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Were getting to the good part soon.


	3. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben get to know a little bit about eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Rey is 20 in this story and Ben is 28. The beginning of many SMUT'S.

***

School was exhausting. Rey worked her ass off at her job. She worked at the campus café The Resistance. Summer vacation was almost here and that meant finals had to be dealt with first. Rey buried her nose in books and followed the list that her professor had given the class to prepare for the final. Next week after taking her tests. She will be free. She supposed that Ben would also be free soon too.

She straighten up her room and decided to relax in the living room after studying till her brain hurt. She walked down the hall and saw Ben's door ajar. A small stream of light escaped the room hitting the hallway.

She wanted to reach out and push the door open but she thought against it and continued on her way.

It was almost eleven when rey was in the living room watching TV. She layed on the couch turned on her side. Leaning her head against the arm rest as a pillow. The room was dark with some light from the bright screen of the television. She had brought one of her small blankets from her room. Covering her lower half. Only wearing a sleeping dark Grey camisole with matching shorts. She had her hair let down around her shoulders.

A commercial was playing a pizza clip. The cheese was golden yellow as they stretched a slice of pizza out of a delivery box. 

"Doesn't that just make you want to have some?" she heard her roomates voice from above. She turned her head back to see him looking at the screen. His hands rested at the top of the couch. 

"Ya. The temptation to order pizza late at night" She turned her head back to the screen.

"Temptation indeed" Ben mumbled. His eyes glanced over her way as he walked around to the other end of the couch.

"Mind if I join you? " He looked down to her.

"Not at all" Rey curled her legs closer to her body. Leaving room for him beside her feet.

Ben sat on the other end of the couch. The cushion sunk with his weight. She noticed him wearing dark plaid sleeping pants with a black comfort tank top. His hair laid in soft waves over his ears.

"What are you watching? " He looked at the screen. The commercial ended switching to the program where the last scene was in the movie. A pirate ship appeared on the screen. Showing a group of kids staring at a table full of treasure. 

"The goonies" she pulled the blanket closer to her waist. They sat in silence as the movie continued. 

"I was a kid when I first saw this movie. After watching it many times, i wanted to go on my own adventure" she admitted to him.

"It's a good film" Ben took one of the couch pillows. Hugging it to his side. 

Rey's back began to ache. She sat up stretching her back. "What was your favorite movie as a kid?"she shifted her legs out from under her. Placing her feet down on the carpet floor.

He turned to look at her. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering " she shrugged. 

"You'll laugh at me" he turned back to look at the bright screen. All of the kids began to jump off the plank.

"No. I promise I won't laugh "she scooted closer to him. There legs almost touching.

He looked back at her. Those hazel eyes widened in curiosity. He sighed in defeat.

"The Princess Bride"

"Really?" Rey smiled as she turned her body to face him. One leg folded underneath her body as her other leg stuck out. Her foot planted on the floor.

"Why are you so surprised?" He turned to face his body to her as well.

"I look at you and think that your favorite movie would be something like, The Terminator, or something " she crumbled her blanket on her lap.

"Why would you think that?" He lifted an eyebrow. He braced an arm on top of the back couch.

"It's just a thought" Rey shrugged. "Why do you like the princess bride?" 

"It has a bit of everything I guess. I was supposed to be in bed sleeping, but I snuck out of my room" Ben looked at her while he told the story. 

"My mom was there watching a movie in the living room. She saw me poking my head out and asked me to sit next to her"

Rey smiled as she listened to him.

"I loved that movie a lot. I was even cheering on the love between buttercup and wesley " Ben chuckled. 

"You, Ben Solo. Have a romantic soul" She poked his chest playfully. 

"No. I just love a classic movie. I was even the man in black once for one Halloween "

That made Rey laugh as she imagined Ben as a child dressed as Wesley in dark clothes. They were smiling as they leaned in toward each other without realizing it. His eyes dropped to her lips. She did the same.

"Rey" his voice dropped low. 

Rey closed her eyes as her lips touched his first. She pulled away just a bit when his hand shot out pulling her back on to his mouth. His hand in her hair at the back of her head. The other on her hip. His lips angled over hers. Wanting to to taste her.

Rey pulled both of her legs in and stood on her knees making him tilt his head back. Sliding her hands up his arms and into his hair. She pulled away for air before diving back in tilting her head the other way. 

He slipped his tongue past her lips. Her mouth opened wider letting him pass. Their tongues swirled sharing saliva as he pulled her flush to him. She released a moan making his pants feel a bit tight as his cock hardened. She gasped against his mouth when she felt it on her thigh. Rey pulled away first.

"What's wrong?" His eyes dazed from the kiss. Her hands rested on the top of his shoulders as she tried to form words to explain as she avoided his eyes.

"Ben... I'm....IV never done it before" she whispered between there bodies. She looked up to see his reaction. His face was lit on her left side from the the bright TV screen. His eyes were soft as he began to release his hold on her.

"Rey if your not ready for that, I understand. We can stop and-" he was cut off as Rey cupped his face with both hands.

"I don't want to stop" Rey leaned in kissing his lips. She hummed into his mouth when she felt his tongue slid over hers.

Then his lips pulled away from hers. She opened her eyes in confusion. Watching when he turned his body back toward the TV. He guided her to straddle over his lap facing away from him.

Her heart hammered against her chest feeling his cock against her back as she sat on top of him. Her legs opened wide as he pushed his legs apart. His hands slid over her belly before drifting upward. His thumb briefly skimmed over her nipples.

"No bra?" his breath hit the back of her neck leaving goosebumps on her skin to rise.

"It's not comfortable to sleep in" she confessed. 

She leaned her head back on his shoulder as he lifted up her camisole up to her chest. Cupping both of her breast with his hands. 

"Your so soft rey" he murmured into her shoulder.

"Oh" she sighed. This was a first for her. Someone else's hands touching her body besides herself. It was different and good. Really good. He had awakened something in her. And she didn't want to stop it.

He kissed her neck up to her earlobe as he groped her. Making her shiver down her spine. She could feel herself soak through her panties from his touch. Feeling desire build in her lower belly. She closed her eyes and moaned as his fingers pinched and tweaked her nipples. 

She turned her head to him. Lifting her hand up cupping the back of his neck caching his lips. He gladly kissed her back leaning into her mouth. One of his hands slowly moved down past her stomach.

Rey pulled away from his mouth. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her.

She almost forgot to breath for a second as his hand creeped closer and closer until his fingers slid into her short and under her panties. Institly her legs clamped together. Trapping his wrist in between her thighs. He still kept moving his hand over her vagina.

Rey let out a whine as her hand shot down to his wrist grabbing it.

"Mm! Ben! " Her lips brushed against his.He didn't tear his gaze away from hers when he palmed at her mound. Ben was mesmerized by her lustful expression.Her pubic hair grazed his hand as he slipped a finger in her folds. Ben groaned when he felt how wet she is. He could feel her walls pulse around his digit as he began to pump in and out of her soaked pussy.

Her hand that held him behind his neck moved to his hair. Gripping his dark strands tightly as he pushed in a second finger making her jaw go slack. Her hand that held his wrist loosened as she began to sooth his arm back and forth. Spreading her legs wide open just as he added a third finger. Soaking his knuckles with her juices. He still kept squeezing her breast as he fucked her with his fingers. 

She whimpered his name. Her eyes stared into his deep brown one's. Rey felt in the pit of her stomach that she was close. And he knew it too by the way her walls squeezed him. He pumped into her faster making her pussy gush and skirt. Building up the pressure inside of her. 

"Come rey" his voice was deep as his thumb pressed onto her clit. Her back arched when he circled the small button with the pad of his thumb. 

"Come on my fingers rey" Ben growled as her hips moved with his fingers.

"I want to watch you as you come on my hand" 

She was on the edge. Her legs were twitching over his. His other hand grasped her sensitive breast. She broke eye contact from him as she closed her eyes shut. Her mouth dropped open wide as she came around his thick fingers. Pulling on his hair with a hard tug making him grit his teeth. 

After coming down from her high, she leaned back on his strong chest. Her own bare chest heaved as she tries to catch her breath. He caressed her inner thigh before lifting his glistened hand up to his face. 

Still dazed from coming. She saw that his fingers shined from her juices. Rey watched when he brought them to his lips. He hummed in approval when he sucked her nectar clean off his fingers.

"Next time. You'll come on my mouth" his eyes burned into hers. Her stomach twisted in excitement. She was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys liked it please leave a comment. Thank you for reading!


	4. Morning taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey are a little competitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back with a new chapter! Surprise! Here is chapter 4! Hope you guys love it.

Rey woke up at her side feeling hot. And she wasn't alone. Her camisole had ridden up to her stomach sometime in the night. Hands stroked her side to the flat of her belly. Still tired from sleep she turned to look over her shoulder. She saw his chin before she saw his dark eyes. Her eyes widen in realization."Oh!" she breathed out. His hands kept caressing her side as he leaned over her still form. He swiftly kissed her soft lips before moving down her body.  
He pulled her shorts off of her strong legs. Her stomach became in knots when she saw that he opened her legs wide. Her left leg pushed away to the front of the couch. Her right leg was moved to the top of his broad shoulder. She could feel him breath against the inside if her thighs. He licked the sensitive skin up to the apex of her thigh meeting the barrier of her panties.  
He could smell the scent of her on the cotton of her underwear. There was a patch of her faded wetness at the center of her entrance. His chest filled with pride remembering that he made her come with just his fingers. This time he wanted her to come on his mouth. 

He stroked her folds over her panties with his middle finger. Almost right away, a speck of wetness appeared before it started to spread down her slit.

"Ben!" She squirmed under his touch. Her hands reached down between her legs. Pressing her fingertips to his forehead trying to stop him for a bit. 

"Hold on.....BEN!" she let out a squeal as he licked over her panties. He stroked her hip in comfort as he kept moving his tongue over the cotton. Soaking it once again with her liquids. Rey tilted her head up looking at the white eggshell ceiling. Her eyes were hooded. Lost in the feeling of pleasure from below her waist. 

Ben stopped only to pull her panties aside with two fingers. Stretching the fabric roughly with force. Her pink folds shined with her juices. This only made him want to devour her right then and there. He licked her slit slowly from bottom to top making her hips jerk forward. 

Her hand flew to her mouth trying not to cry out. She tried to keep quite so she wouldn't wake their neighbors this early in the morning. He continued to lap at her folds as he pushed open her lower lips with his fingers in the shape of a V.

Her moans were muffled with her hand. Her breathing was heavy. She couldn't think of anything else but his sinful tongue on her private parts. She reached down with her other hand to hold on to something to anchor herself. Anything.

She gripped the cushion that was under her, but she couldn't grip it tight enough. She reached further down. Then she felt skin slid under her palm. Shifting her hand to move up, he interlocked their fingers together. 

She opened her eyes to look down at her body. She could see her legs were wide open for him to see everything. She saw his head nodding up and down while she could feel every swipes that he made. In that moment, his eyes cracked open making eye contact with her. She noticed that they were dilated with want. Her breath got caught in her throat when she felt him dip his tongue to the opening of her entrance. 

She tightened her hold on his hand. His dark eyes never left hers as he ate her out. She moved her hand away from her mouth. Nearly crying out when he penetrated her with his taste bud organ. 

"Nnnn....Ben....Ben wait!" she rasped out. He closed his eyes and very slowly licked her slit once again before he lifted his head up to look at her.

"What is it?" he asked. His chin was wet from her juices. She caught her breath and asked quickly before she lost her nerve. 

"What about you? Do you want me too....you know..." she trailed off nervously. He released her hand and sat up on his knees looking over her.  
"Are you sure? I'm not finished with you yet" Ben stated as she sat up. Rey pressed her palms down on his chest as she pushed him onto his back with a grunt. Her hair was wild and untamed as she took charge.

His eyes widened when Rey began to lift up his tank top. She pulled it over his head and threw it over the back off the couch. Followed by her own camisole. Her breast bounced free when she flung it out of the way before she leaned back down to his face.  
"We can finish each other " she kissed his cheek.  
She shifted and turned her body around. She pushed down the top of his sleeping pants to his mid thighs. His cock sprung out easily as it bent back toward her. She reached out with trembling fingers and grasped it tightly.

She heard ben hiss behind her. "Did that hurt?"

"No. Keep going" he encouraged her. She turned back to his cock. It was hard and soft to the touch with veins on the sides. The tip leaked out clear substance as she began to stroke it.  
He waited for her to back out, but instead she was getting the hang of it as she pumped her hand faster. He let out a moan when he engulfed his mouth over her dripping pussy. Rey yelped feeling a small vibrations down to her folds. 

It was like a non spoken competition on who could make the other cum first. And he was obviously in the lead. She was at a disadvantage. Her legs trembled around his head. She could feel his breath hit her wet pussy as he swirled his tongue over her clit. Teasing it.

She gasped. She felt herself slipping away. She looked at his manhood and did the only thing that would help her win. She opened her mouth wide and sunk down as far as she could and sucked hard around his cock. 

She felt his mouth stop moving over her and gasped. His hands held her legs in a vise grip as she kept moving her lips up and down his shaft. With her fingers spread, her hands stroked the inside of his upper thighs. She felt him twitch in her mouth. She pulled herself away feeling her jaw begin to hurt.  
That was a mistake on her part.With no mercy, he clamped her bottom down on his face and sucked hard on her clit. Sitting up so fast she let out a shriek. Her back arched as she came hard into his mouth. His eyes were closed as he lapped at her entrance for every drop that his greedy mouth could take.  
"Like I said, you would come on my mouth" he murmured as be sucked her lower lips clean.  
"Aahhh!" she yelped. She braced her hands on each side of his waist. Her hazy gaze locked on his still hard manhood. She shot forward taking him in her mouth, both hands wrapped around the base."Whoa!" his eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he tried to get a grip of the situation. She was actually going down on him. She wanted to finish him off.

She slurped and squeezed making him howl to the ceiling. His cock twitched again then suddenly, her mouth was filled quickly with his semen. She pulled away as he still shot out his cum. She coughed tasting the bitterness on her tongue. Rey swallowed what was left in her mouth and decided it didn't taste so bad.

"Whoa...." Ben moaned into the room. 

"Mmmm" Rey hummed in agreement. She lifted herself off of his body and stood on shaky legs."I think we woke up the whole building" Ben chuckled as be sat up on the couch.  
"I think i'm going to be late for class" Rey looked at him with lust in her eyes.  
"That's too bad, I wasn't going to let you go anyway" he pulled her by the waist to his body. His mouth latching onto her nipple with his hands squeezing her ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting down and dirty!!


	5. I feel it too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is worried. Ben and rey have a fun time in his bedroom. Unexpected visitors.

I'm baaaack. Sorry I wanted to upload as fast as I could, but life happens.Here we go!

***

Rose took her usual seat in the large classroom, close to the front so she could read what was written on the board. She watched as the rest of her classmates took their seats as she waited for rey.

For the whole semester of their sophomore year in college they sat together in class for physics. They worked well on projects and studied back at their old apartment. Ever since rose began dating finn four months ago, she had been gravitating more towards him than hanging out with rey.

Rose felt a bit guilty when rey decided to move out of the apartment. It wasn't her fault that finn was a screamer when they went to bed. Although it was her idea to do it on the kitchen tablet the same moment rey had walked in from the front door. The couple had froze in surprise while rey had a tired look on her face before closing the door behind her and walked to her bedroom.

The clock above the dark chalk board clicked to 8: 05. She frowned when the professor walked in greeting the class as he set his things on his desk. Readying to start the lecture for the morning class, rose looked toward the close door. Thinking that rey might burst in at the last minute.

Hours pass and class was finally over. Rose packed the extra sheet of papers and her notepad in her book bag and made her way out of the classroom.

She walked till she made it outside. She pulled out her phone to check the time. She had another class with rey after lunch but couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss.

"Hey babe!" she felt arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Hey!" she turned to give him a quick kiss. "Have you seen rey?"

"Rey isn't here?" Finn scrunch his eyebrows.

"She didn't show up to class this morning" she pointed out.

"Text her" He nodded at her phone in her hand.

"I did, but maybe she's still asleep?" rose tried to guess.

"Don't you remember how early she would get up? I think not likely. She's too responsible " her boyfriend made a point.

"Ya...your right" she looked at her phone.

"Try calling her then" Finn suggested. Rose tapped on the small screen to call her. Holding her cell to her ear as she listened to it ring until it reached to voicemail.

"She didn't answer" she pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Well she doesn't live to far from school if you want to swing by to check on her" Finn suggested.

"Is it ok? You did say her new roommate looked intimidating " rose pulled a worried face.

"What? You don't think I could take him?" Finn pulled a faked disappointed face.

"You did say he looked like a brute gorilla" rose smiled as they walked toward the parking lot.

***

Clothes were scattered around the living-room floor. The television was still on as the lights from the screen illuminated in the room. Completely forgotten as it kept flashing commercials. Bit's of small sunlight streamed into the apartment from the blinds of the window.

Down the hall the sound of faint moaning came from the first door. The bedroom door was wide open. Ben sat at the edge of his bed. His large thighs were shamelessly open wide for rey as she went down on him. Her hand slowly slide up and down on his thigh as she used her other hand to hold his stiff member to lick the underside.

Her chestnut head was moving over his groin. Tasting every inch of his stiff cock. He watched her roll her tongue around the leaking tip like it was a lollipop. Rey dipped her tongue down his hard shaft. Gently mouthing at the sensitive skin at the base before kissing his lower stomach.

His hands tightened into his sheets on his sides. His legs twitched feeling the wet soft licks of her tongue. Watching her enjoy tasting him in her mouth made him even more turned on. He thought that she looked good enough to eat.

Then, she had her pretty lips around him again. He had his head bent back when she slowly took him deep in her throat without gagging. He shot his hand to the back of her head. His thick fingers tangled into her long strands. Gently urging her to go faster as he hissed through his teeth.

"Fuck!" he barked. Her mouth was full of his girth. Her hands caressed his thighs as she reached to hold his hips. Rey could smell his musk wail her mouth sucked him off. She was handling it pretty well. Considering that he was a monster.

He had her in his room after there little handsy session. But after setting her back down on the floor it was her that pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed and dropped to her knees. Ben figured that she felt more sure of herself as she gained more confidence and took his cock in her mouth. Making his brain short circuit for a moment.

"Rey...i'm going to come!" his groin filled the room.

Rey pulled away from him. She kept pumping his girth with her hand that was wet with his precum and her saliva. Her cheeks flushed as she looked at the expression on his face. His full lips were parted as he breathed heavily. His eyes drooped low watching her jerk him off.

"That's a good thing Ben" her lips curved up into a smile.

He released a short chuckle. It was cut short when she brought him back into her mouth making him lean his head back. She could feel herself liking this. She was aching to rub against something against her pussy to satisfy the itch. She used her other hand to move between her open legs. Her fingers rubbed over her own clit. Rolling it between her thumb and pointed finger before he glanced down and noticed her arm in between her wide open legs.

"I can take car of that for you" he smirked.

She yelped when he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her up beside him on the mattress.

Both Ben and rey rested at the edge of the bed facing each other. He reached out with his right hand to cup her soaked pussy wail his free hand gripped at her hip. His palm rubbed against her wail his fingers easily sank into her wet core. His third and fourth finger wiggled and pumped into her.

A whimper escaped past her lips as she leaned her forehead against his shoulder. Her breath fanned over his chest as she exhaled puffs of air. Her left hand moved up gripping his broad shoulder. Her short nails bite his skin when he moved his fingers faster in her entrance. The two of them could hear every move that he made inside of her. The soft sounds of her juices squishing around as he fingered her faster.

"Mm!" her moan was muffled into his pale shoulder. She could feel his lips move across her skin as he kissed her shoulder to the side of her neck. His fingers found her small pearl and pressed into it. Her teeth bite down onto his skin. His teeth gritted into a snarl feeling her bite hard.

"..en..eeenn!" she moaned when he licked her neck followed by a bite below her ear.

"Mmm Rey..." He breathed out her name. His hot breath hit the thin strip of saliva he left on her throat making her shiver.

Wail he kept fingering her sopping vagina she reached in between there close bodies. Her fingertips touched his leaking tip before firmly wrapping her fingers around the base of his shaft. He inhaled a quick breath as she picked up the pace. Pumping him good and fast.

"Nn! You just don't give up do you?" he sighed into her neck.

"Mm, you have no idea" Rey nipped at his earlobe.

"I like that" Ben rasped out.

Rey rolled her hips into his large hand as she left kisses on his shoulder. She moaned loudly into his ear as she came with the final push of his finger onto her clit. As well as him coming into her hand with a low groan. Her fingers covered in warm cream substance.

She brought her hand up to her lips. He watched with dazed eyes while her small tongue flicked out. His semen dripped down her hand as she licked at her palm. When she licked the last bit of his cum from her fingers he felt himself harden again. He groaned grabbing her around her waist. She squealed when he rolled them over so he could be on top. He didn't waste any time dipping his head down to steal a kiss. She hummed with approval when his mouth catched her bottom lip.

Limbs were tangled along with his dark bed sheets. Both rey and Ben locked in a heated kiss. Her body trapped under his huge frame. (Not that she was complaining) Rey pulled away for air only for him to chase and claim her lips again.

His hair was already wild when she cupped the back of his head with her hand. The texture of his dark strands between her fingers felt soft as she tighten her grip in his hair. Teasingly pulling it from the roots making him groan into her mouth. He kissed her chin and made his way down her neck in hot kisses to her collar bone.

The muscles in his arms flexed as he kept most of his weight off of her body to keep from crushing her. Rey's free hand wandered over his shoulder blades. Her nails lightly scratched his back making him shudder under her finger tips.

She moaned out his name when he licked over a nipple before taking it inside his mouth. "Ah!" Rey arched her back upward to him. He shared the same treatment to the other breast before kissing in between the two mounds. His large hand being slightly rough as he drift it down to her hip and squeezed her flesh.

Her heart thumped against her ribcage. She had no doubt that he could possibly feel it. Her whole body sung with excitement with his body hovering over hers. Puffs of his breath blew on her bare breast as he licked between the two mounds eagerly. She let out a whimper feeling him lick a long wet strip up her neck.

He pulled back to sit on his knees. His hands smoothed over the soft skin of her thighs down to her hips. He needed friction. He wanted her badly. He pressed his manhood up to her dripping parted folds rolling his hips into hers making her gasp.

His hands tightened on her hips pulling her flush to his. He rubbed himself between her lower lips almost widely as he lifted her hips up effortlessly. Humping against her so deliciously she began to whine. She wanted him to fill her up. She wants him all to herself.

Breathing heavily with his mouth open. His whole face that was pale was now flushed red, down to his neck. His expression showed how he was into it. How much he wanted to claim her for his own.

With her head tilted back, she watched his expression. She saw his eyes. They focused on her as she watched how his manhood was nestle in between her lower lips. Rubbing into her open pussy as his hands gripped her waist tighter trying to ground himself. He leaned down closer to her.

Her head fell back as he mouthed at her exposed neck. Tasting the salt of her sweat when he slipped his tongue out to lick a bead. His hands drifted down to her bottom. Squeezing her butt cheeks into his hands. His cock trapped in between their bodies as they both chased their pleasure. Pressing close together they eagerly kept going.

"Mm...ben!" Rey moved her hips with him. Leaving a coat of her love juices on the underside of his hard cock. He wanted more. He desperately wanted to be inside of her but knew she probably wasn't ready yet. She bowed her head back moaning as he rubbed into her cunt. The sensation was ticklish but it was also satisfying her itch for him. As for ben, he moved as fast as his hips would go.

"Rey... Your so damn beautiful " Ben moaned into her neck. Rey moved against him faster. Having him rub her all in the right places. He closed his eyes when he released a deep groan as he came onto her lower belly and thighs. She followed right after him. Not paying any attention to the warm goo on her skin, she was in her own world as she felt herself float away.

"Oh god" she sighed blissfully. 

"I feel it too" He turned back over to her side pulling her in to kiss her.Until Ben heard a knock on the front door. He paused to listen to make sure he did hear a knock. He sighed when he heard it again. More urgently this time.

"Expecting someone?" he turned to look at her.

She looked a bit confused. "No" she shook her head.

"I'll go check it out then" Ben began to sit up.

"Hurry back" she smiled at him as he pulled on one of his dark jeans before making his way to the front. She sat up on the edge of the mattress when she heard a voice that wasn't Ben's at the front door.

"Is rey home?" she heard rose ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn. Sexy times and friends basically cock blocking Ben. Thanks for reading guys! I love yall's support and comments!


	6. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Finn come over to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update!! No sexytimes in this chapter.

When Ben opened the door he didn't expect Finn and a short asian girl on his doormat. He kept the door partly open as the two visitors stared at him. The girl looked a bit surprised with her mouth slightly dropped open when she saw him. Noticing that he was only wearing jeans still unbuttoned. He saw that she quickly looked down to his chest and up to his face again. It looked like she collected her thought's before finally finding her voice. 

"Is Rey home?" her voice slightly squeaked in question. 

"She is..." Ben answered. Unsure on how to handle the situation, he heard rey shuffling down the hall behind him, before a soft click of a closing door. 

"I'm Rose, I'm sure you've met Finn before" She gestured the man behind her. He saw finn do a small wave to him. Ben nodded in greeting. 

"Rey didn't show up in class this morning so we came by to check in on her. Is it ok... if we come in?" Rose asked. 

He stood there slightly slack-jawed. Processing her question as he thought of a way to warn rey.

"Would you hold on for a second? " he held up his index finger. Ben didn't wait for an answer. He closed the door on them before quickly going to his room. His bedroom door was still opened, but she wasn't there. He saw the sheets were dragged off as if someone bolted from the bed.

"Rey?" he whispered yelled her name. 

"In here" He turned to his left to see her head poking out behind the restroom door. He moves over to her.

"Your friends are here and they want to come inside." He kept his voice low as he spoke.

"I heard, just….bring them in and tell them that I'm in the shower. I'll be out soon." Rey jerked her head toward the front door.

With the door still halfway open, he glanced down. Rey stood naked with the door halfway open. His eyes trailed down her body seeing his own markings on her neck and chest. She looked down and noticed as well. Rey closed the door quickly not realizing her mistake.

"Ben! Go!" she pleaded. He snapped out of his lustful thoughts when she said his name.

"Right, Going" he shook his head before heading back to the front door. She leaned against the closed door until she heard him walk away from the hall. Dispight the situation at hand, she couldn't help but smile. She affected him as much as he did to her.

She quickly started the showerhead before jumping in. Washing away the sweat, scent, and cum off of her body she flipped her hair over her head to clean it with the warm water. Just as she quickly jumped in the in the shower she quickly got out. With her hair partly dry from a towel. She looked at the mirror and paused. 

"Shit" she hissed as she touched a love bite on her neck. She blushed when she saw that there were scattered all over her breast as well lower stomach. Grabbing her makeup bag from the counter pulling out a small tube and a sponge blender.

"Okay, I hope this works" she muttered as she twisted off the top of her skin tone concealer.

Leaving rey to her shower, he made his way over to the front door once again. Ben pulled on his black tank over his head that was left on the floor and kicked the rest of their clothes underneath the couch.He opened the door to find them still there.

"Sorry, I had to straighten out a few things, come on in, rey is in the shower, but she’ll be out in a bit." The couple made their way into the living-room and sat down on the couch. 

"It's no problem. We're sorry that we came in with no warning. It's just that we were worried about our friend. You understand, right?"

"Ya, I get it."

"So you must be Ben, Finn has mentioned you before." she gestured to her boyfriend.

"Ya, we briefly met when rey moved here." An awkward silence filled the room. The background sound of rushing water coming from the restroom.

“So, do you go to Lucas University?” Ben nodded.

“Yes, I'm an art major.”

“I thought iv seen you around before.” Rose smiled warmly. “That's awesome that you're artistic. What do you like to draw?”  
“People most of the time. I like capturing the natural gestures that people do daily.” Ben fiddled with his fingers almost shyly. A soft click was heard down the hall. They all turned when they heard a door open and closed as Rey emerged into the living-room. She was dressed in a simple t-shirt and shorts for the burning hot day outside with her hair in damp waves. Noticing that all eyes were on her she smiled with a hint of nervousness.

"Hey, guys! I wasn't feeling well this morning so I had to take a shower" she quickly explained."I feel much better now." She made her way to her friends next to the dark leather couch. “I'm sorry that I had you guys worried.”

“It's all good peanut, Rose was the one that was worried like a mother bear.” Finn teased with a small growl. Rey shared a look with Ben when the other two weren't looking. He sends a quick wink making rey flush in the cheeks. 

“Oh shut up!” Rose laughed lightly hitting Finns arm playfully. “It was your idea to come here in the first place.” Ben watched the couples playful banter. Wondering if rey and himself would be that sickeningly cute. Rey started to walk toward the hallway to her bedroom giving ben a small glance.

“Okay guys, I'll finish getting ready so we can head out.” she called over.

After blow-drying her hair and putting on her old low cut white converse she grabbed her school bag before heading toward the door. Finn and Rose said good-bye to the rey’s new roommate. They walk down the stairs with Rey right behind them. She turned to see Ben still standing at the open door. She smiled shyly and waved a small goodbye. She saw his lips pulled at the corners as he waved back before closing the door.

"Rey? You coming?" Finn called from the last step of the stairs. “Coming!” she bounced down the concrete steps to catch up with her friends.

The three made it to school with enough time to grab something to eat for lunch. Rey felt that she really needed the energy form the cause of last night. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she smelt the food from outside and felt her stomach rubble. After dropping both girls off to class finn walked over to his own class after giving rose a quick kiss. 

Sitting down together they ate there lunch quickly from the food that they picked up on the way to campus.They were almost done eating when rose began to ask about Ben. Rey tried to answer the best as she could as she inhaled her food. "I can't believe that you live with a hunky guy like that,” Rose smirked. “What’s the story with that scar?" she asked tracing her pointed finger down the eyebrow to her mid cheek.

"I haven't asked him about it yet," rey admitted popping the last fry in her mouth. 

“It makes him look interesting” her friend trailed off. “If I'm being honest he looks a little scary at first glance.”  
“He isn't scary at all. He just likes to keep to himself at times, but he can also be kind.” rey smiled to herself. Rose raised an eyebrow. Right when her friend was about to make a sly comment the instructor had just walked in greeting the class. 

“We're talking about this later.” Rose poked the side of her arm. “Don't think I didn't notice those love bites.” Rey clasped her neck in surprise mentally cursing herself for not blending the make-up well enough. 

“Nothing gets past you, Rose.” She tousled her hair to rest over her shoulders to hide the love bites. During class, Rose has been sending her smug looks. Rey had decided that if she wanted to avoid the probing questions, then she would have to try to make a run for it. Ending the class with small advice to study for the final it was cut shorter than usual since they briefly reviewed their notes. Putting away her laptop away in her bag she rushed out of the room. Using her long legs to go down the steps in the classroom she quickened her steps when she walked out the doorway.

She heard rose call her name behind her like a mother would call their child when they were they were in trouble. Rushing down the hall with a rush of people moving past her rey rounded the corner when she bumped into something that almost made her fall back on her ass. Whoever it was, they caught her by the arm just when she looked up to see who it was.

“Oh sorry, I wasn't-Ben?” she gasped in surprise. Looking down to her a few strains of his hair slid down over his eyes. Her hand itched to touch his dark locks once again, but she pushed the urge down by gripping her bag strap. “What are you doing here?” she asked as he dropped his hand from her arm when she stood up straight.

“We go to the same school remember?” she noticed the corner of his lips curve up. They shared a smile just when rose swerved her way over in the crowd of people. "Rey, Spill it! I know there's something between you and- oh!." She should have known rose would catch up. Those short legs can move. Rey looked back to see her friend right there, looking at them with her jaw slightly open. “Hey, Rose.” Ben greeted over Rey's head.

“Hey, Ben! Nice to see you again.” Rose looked between the two roommates. 

“Likewise. Is it alright if I steal rey for a bit? ” Rey looked at rose pleading with her hazel eyes.

“Sure, don't let me stop you.” She walked past them to head outside. “I'll see you later girl! Bye Ben!” Rose walked behind Ben's back giving rey a signal to text her later wail wiggling her eyebrows. Once rose was out of sight he grasped her hand guiding her further down the hall till they walked outside at a courtyard.“What's on your mind, Ben?”

“I wanted to talk to you before I go to my class. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Okay, shoot.” her stomach turned into nervous knots.

“Look, last night...and this morning was good, really good.” His pale face flushed as he tried to keep eye contact with her. Her face flushed remembering everything that they did. How he made her body feel with his lips and touch. 

“Rey….I like you.” His brown eyes stared into hers with certainty making her heart flutter. “I wanted to ask..”

“Yes?” she breathed out. His adam's apple bobbed as he looked over her astound expression. He took the leap. 

“ Would you like to go out with me?” He reached his hand out between them. Without hesitation, she slid her smaller hand into his. 

“I would love too.” she leaned into his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Reylo is having some sexual tension. Some sexy times in the future!


End file.
